Shoelace's Big Plan
by Pikakid64
Summary: Shoelace has a plan that's sure to have a big affect on Gina
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, today was the day that Shoelace put her plan into action. She had stayed up all night preparing the food for Gina and she's not gonna let a single crumb go to waste, now she just needed to wait for Gina to wake up and the feast could begin.

*BRING* *BRING* Gina's eyes slowly open as her alarm went off, she limply brought her arm over to the clock on her bedside desk and turned the alarm off, as she got out from under her blanket and slipped into some slippers something caught her attention.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"Smells like an all you can eat buffet, I hope Shoelace didn't do anything stupid in the middle of the night again."

As Gina walked down the stairs the smell got more and more enticing until she finally found the source, in the kitchen was a rouge's gallery of food across all the counters and table.

"Oh Gina you're finally awake!" said Shoelace.

"Shoelace what is all of this?!" asked Gina.

She couldn't believe her eyes, Gina had never seen so much delicious food all in one spot.

"Oh it's nothing, just thought I'd give you a little surprise." replied Shoelace.

"So come on, sit down and dig in!"

Gina didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be rude and deny all of this food after Shoelace worked so hard on it, but was she really expected to eat ALL of it!? Gina pulled a chair out and sat down, she grabbed a cookie off of one of the many plates and took a bite, her eyes suddenly shot open.

"D-Did you really make all of this yourself Shoelace?" Gina asked.

"Well yeah duh, what did you think it just came out of nowhere?" Shoelace answered.

Gina really couldn't believe what was happening now, these were the best cookies she has ever tasted, and they were made by Shoelace of all people. Gina continued to eat cookie after cookie until all 5 plates of them were gone, as Gina was scarfing down those pastries Shoelace was watching as her plan started to go into effect, Gina's sweater slowly ran more and more up her stomach until she had a little potbelly going. Gina let out a little burp after finishing the last cookie.

"O-Oh, excuse me." Gina said as she started to blush a little

Gina looked back up at the table in food in front of her, she didn't know what to go for next, if everything was as good as those cookies she could be here all day. She slid one of the many cakes over to her side of the table and grabbed a fork, as she put the first piece of the cake into her mouth she started to feel an overwhelming delight come over her, this cake tasted fantastic! After eating 1 and a half cakes Gina started to feel her stomach growling, it was started to dig into the table and her sweater was doing a poor job at hiding it.

"Oh jeez, I didn't realize how much weight I was packing on, my stomach's starting to look like a basketball." she said as she grabbed her belly and sloshed it up and down.

Gina got up from her seat and realized just how heavy her stomach has become, she nearly fell over because of the unsuspected weight, Shoelace caught her before she tumbled down, mainly so she could get a feel of Gina's belly.

"Wow G, you're really packing on some extra weight aren't ya." said Shoelace.

Gina looked down at her extended stomach and started to blush out of embarrassment.

"Hey don't say that, it's just a little extra weight, I can sweat this off in no time." Gina replied, as she was saying that her belly started growling again, causing her to blush even more.

"Sounds like someone's still hungry, how about you sick back down and have a little more if it's "just some extra weight"" teased Shoelace.

Shoelace brought Gina back over to her seat and sat her back down, as soon as Gina was back into that chair the food started to take its toll on her again, she just couldn't take her eyes of it all.

"Ok fine, a little more food shouldn't hurt." Gina said as she slid the rest of the cake over.

Before she knew it Gina had already eaten the rest of the cake, her belly was really starting to grow now, it extended past her knees and filled the gap between her legs, which were also starting to get chunkier. As Gina reached across the table for more food she heard a little tear in her leggings, she quickly recoiled back so they didn't take any more damage and her face was as red as a tomato by now, she looked over at Shoelace who was smirking in her direction.

"What was that about it just being a little extra weight?" Shoelace said teasingly.

Gina tried to get out of her seat but found that her bottom had gotten stuck, she didn't even realize that it was expanding alongside her belly. After a bit of wiggling and hearing Shoelace's giggling she just gave up and went back to the food, she grabbed the plate of cupcakes and started to eat them one after another, as she finished her fifth cupcake Gina let out another little belch, Shoelace always loved how adorable her little burps were.

After finishing all 10 plates of cupcakes Gina's leggings finally ripped open leaving her exposed from the butt down, her sweater had practically become a bra after all of this eating too, as Gina looked down at her clothes she couldn't help but just look in awe at her huge stomach, it was starting to engulf the table as it spilled onto the top a bit and she could probably place 5 whole plates of food on it. Shoelace was also admiring what her plan had done to Gina, she walked over and started to shake Gina's belly around, Gina was surprised at first and was gonna tell her to knock it out but she started to enjoy the feeling of it, the feeling of having someone's hands on her belly and having them shake it around, it was soothing in a way. After Shoelace was done playing around with her stomach Gina went back to feasting, or at least she would have if there was anything left, Gina was shocked to find that the table has been completely wiped, there wasn't a single piece of food left.

"I didn't think you had it in ya, but you really did, you ate every single last piece of food I made for you, and got cuter along the way too." Shoelace stated.

Gina was absolutely shocked, she isn't one to pig out like this but something about Shoelace's cooking just got the better of her. Just a couple hours ago she only weighed 170 pounds, now she's approaching 400.

"Truth be told, I do have one last surprise for you." said Shoelace.

"Wait, what?" Gina said in a surprised tone.

Shoelace walked out of the kitchen and soon came back with a huge cake in her arms, Gina looked at the cake like she hasn't eaten in years. Shoelace walked over to the table a put the cake down in front of Gina, the cake was nearly the size of the whole table and was probably intended for a 50 person party, but Shoelace has a better use for it.

"So, you think you can fit a bit more in there?" Shoelace said in a challenging voice

Gina quickly grabbed her fork and started to dig in, piece after piece bite after bite she was an unstoppable cake eating machine for 20 minutes straight until the cake was nothing but some crumbs on a tray, Gina put her fork down on the table as she sat back in her chair and stared at her gargantuan gut, as she rubbed her belly she started to feel something move up her throat and before anyone knew it Gina released a huge burp that could cause a cat to leap off a bookshelf, Shoelace looked at Gina in utter shock, she'd never seen her be such a pig before.

Gina propped herself up in her chair which caused its legs to snap, as Gina fell with her chair it caused the fork on the table to bounce up and land on her stomach. Shoelace tried to help Gina get up but she soon found out that she was far heavier than anticipated, Shoelace put all of her might into her second attempt at getting Gina up and after a solid 15 seconds of pulling she was able to do it.

When Gina got up Shoelace helped move her over to the living room and onto the couch, after a 2 and a half hour feast like that the only thing Gina could think about doing was laying back and having Shoelace play around with her belly. As Gina sat back on the couch in nothing but her panties and sweater she quickly started to doze off and soon enough was fast asleep, Shoelace sat down next to her and started to rub and pat on her belly.

"Good job, big girl."


	2. Chapter 2

After A good 4 hours Gina wakes up from her after feast nap, after rubbing her eyes and putting her glasses back on she can't help but just start rubbing her belly again, she just can't get enough of the way that it feels and the way that it makes her feel. But shortly after she starts rubbing her belly she notices a note on the coffee table next to the couch, she grabs the note and opens it up.

"Hey big girl, I'm off getting groceries, I probably won't be back for a few hours judging by how you ate most of the kitchen yesterday.

-Shoelace"

Gina thought about how Shoelace keeps calling her "big girl", something about that name just makes her all giddy inside. Gina places the note back down and attempts to get off the couch but as expected her belly got in the way, after a few more tries she's able to finally to get off the couch, but not without having to take a breather afterwards. Gina waddles her way upstairs and into her room.

"I'll just browse on my computer to pass the time." Gina thinks to herself.

As Gina is walking towards her computer she suddenly looks over at her bed.

"But on the other hand…"

Gina starts going towards her bed and flops down onto it, the bed creaks like it's about to snap in two but thankfully stays intact. After Gina gets onto her bed she starts taking all her clothes off and tosses them aside, she starts groping both of her soccer ball sized tits while letting out little moans of pleasure, then she slides one hand down under her stomach and in between her legs and starts to pleasure herself.

Gina takes her hand away from her vagina and let's go of her titties, but then she starts looking at her belly, her massive stomach, and she just can't help herself, she starts groping and rubbing and sloshing that gut around, nothing brings her more pleasure than the feel of her belly getting played around with.

"fuck, fuck, fuck yeah, fuck YEAH, YES OHH FUCK YES!"

After several minutes of Gina messing with her belly, she finally climaxes, getting cum onto the blanket she was sitting on.

"holy shit…. holy fucking shit…." Gina says as she struggles to breath.

Gina climbs off her bed and puts on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, she decides to just go onto her computer and try to pass some time.

"I'll just watch some videos online, I'm sure I can find a cute dog compilation or something."

Gina sits down in her chair and tries to scoot closer to her computer but her belly gets in the way and collides with her desk, she sighs in defeat and turns the power on. After about an hour of watching videos online she starts getting bored.

Gina shuts her computer off and heads down stairs, she can't help but take notice of the way that her belly sways when she walks, it's almost hypnotic in a way. When Gina gets to the bottom of the steps she decides she'll just watch some television and wait for Shoelace to come home. She grabs hold of the remote and turns on the TV and 30 minutes of television and another nap later she's awakened by Shoelace tapping her on the forehead.

"Hey there dork." Shoelace tells Gina.

"Oh, hey Lacey! What did you get while you were out?" Gina says excitedly

"How about you get up and come look, if you can even get past your belly, I wouldn't be surprised if you were stuck there all day." Shoelace replies.

Gina scoots off the couch (with a bit of help from Shoelace) and looks into the kitchen to see what Shoelace bought while she was out.

"Good lord how did you afford all of this?!" Gina asked.

"What, did you think I haven't been saving up cash for a while now? This cute tummy doesn't come for free y'know." Shoelace answers while poking Gina in the stomach, causing her to blush.

In the kitchen is bags upon bags filled with food that could last a 7 person family a good 5 months.

"Think you're up for a quick stuffing?" Shoelaces askes Gina.

"I'm not sure Lacey, my belly's already massive and I don't know how much bigger it can get." Gina tells Shoelace

"Oh come on, after that bigass cake from yesterday all of this must look like a light snack to you." Shoelace retorts

"I-I guess." says Gina

"Great! You sit tight and I'll see what I can prepare for you." Shoelace says excitedly

Gina waddles back to the couch and sits down, she would sit at the table but she's scared of breaking another chair. Shoelace is fast at work in the kitchen preparing another batch of cupcakes and some burgers for Gina, she wants to make sure these will be impossible for Gina to put down so she's putting in some extra hard work to make them just right. While Gina waits for Shoelace to finish cooking she lays back on the couch and prods at her belly thinking about what delicious food Shoelace is brewing up.

"It's finished!" Shoelace exclaims.

Gina's head shoots up as Shoelace brings the food over to her, as Shoelace places the plates of food on the coffee table Gina's mouth starts watering, the smell of those burgers was unbelievably good. Gina instantly grabbed hold of one and took a bite out it and just as she thought it was absolutely delectable, she already grabbed another before even finishing her first one. Shoelace sat down next to Gina and gave her belly a good rub as she ate the rest burgers, every bite that Gina took was like eating another little part of heaven to her. Upon finishing the last one Shoelace patted down on Gina causing her to let out a burp.

"O-Oops, sorry about that." Gina said with a slight blush on her face

"No need to apologize for being cute." Shoelace said in return

Gina sat up and started to lock on to the cupcakes that Shoelace had prepared, tearing through them in no time.

"Aww man Lacey, you're cooking is extraordinary, no wonder I got so big so fast." Gina said as she laid back and patted on her stomach.

"Hey what can I say, I gotta put in extra work for my big gal." Shoelace said with a smile.

"ohhhh you don't know how much I wish I could hug you right now!" Gina said waving her arms at Shoelace.

"Well you can still kiss me." Shoelace said with a smirk.

Shoelace leaned over to Gina and planted her lips on hers, they soon got into a passionate and tender loving embrace, well, at least as much as they could with Gina's belly being in between them. Gina pulled back from Shoelace.

"God I fucking love you." Gina said with her hands on Shoelace's cheeks.

"You're gonna get a whole lot more loving tonight" Shoelace tells Gina.

The two pull back from each other and start heading up the stairs, they both land onto Shoelace's bed and immediately resume they're kiss, after a passionate couple minutes of kissing they release from each other.

"Are you ready to have some real fun?" Shoelace askes.

"Yeah…. I'm ready…." Gina says in between breathes.

Shoelace quickly grabs the bottom of Gina's shirt and pulls it off of her, she starts slowly rubbing her belly which is already having an effect on Gina.

"oh Lacey…. oh Lacey….." says Gina

Shoelace starts to move her way down to Gina's pants and slowly slides them off her thighs.

"Man, you've gotten pretty big down here too." Shoelace says as she starts groping Gina's behind

Shoelace can't get enough of just how much Gina there is for her too give love to, every part of her was thick and chunky and Shoelace loved the way it felt to rub it, she loved the way it felt to grab onto it, and Gina loved everything about it too, Shoelace's hands felt so warm and loving all over her body and it was sending her wild with emotions.

Shoelace then removed her own clothes revealing her E cups to Gina, while they might've paled in comparison to the size of Gina's P cups they still worked well for whenever these two wanted to have some fun. Gina grabbed hold of one of Shoelace's tits and started to squeeze it in her hand, the feel of it was almost like that of a stress ball with how it seemed to wash any negative feelings out of Gina.

"Well aren't you a little feisty one, I can't even get my pants off before you start feeling around." Shoelace said.

"Can you blame me babe, your boobs are just so nice…. and soft…." Gina said as she started to zone out while still fondling Shoelace's chest.

"Well you're one to talk, you're so soft I could use your belly as a pillow." Shoelace said in retaliation.

"Oh really now huh? Well you know every good pillow needs a good fluffing." Gina said seductively.

Shoelace caught hold of the message and patted down on Gina's belly, she then started to rub up and down it making sure to get her hands on every last inch of it.

"oh yes Lacey, yes Lacey YES!" Gina moaned out during this

it wasn't long before Gina started to jizz because of the pleasure from Shoelace's wonderful handwork, while she was getting rubbed down she squirted out onto the bed sheets while also getting a little on Shoelace.

"Oh man, belly rubs seem to really get you going huh." Shoelace said while taking her hands off Gina.

Gina just laid back and breathed heavily.

"Well I got to have my fun, now how about you get up and start playing over here." Shoelace told Gina.

Gina pushed herself back up (with a little help from Shoelace) and looked at what was available to her. She started by removing Shoelace's pants and tossing them off the bed, Gina started blushing at the sight of her girlfriend sitting naked in front of her. She grabbed Shoelace and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Shoelace's eyes widened as their lips locked together before shortly closing as she started to passionately kiss Gina back. They both fell onto their sides on the bed as they smothered each other in love.

"I love you Lacey, thank you for keeping me well fed." Said Gina.

"I love you too G, you'll always be my big girl." Shoelace replied.

The two continued their make out session before falling asleep in each other's arms, hugging the night away. 


End file.
